Thromnambular
Thromnambular is a mystical wishing skull from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. In the series, he has the power to grant nine wishes, and upon the ninth is freed from his imprisonment within the skull. The wishes often go horribly awry. Thromnambular always speaks in rhyme. He is voiced by Dwight Shcultz. In FusionFall, there are nine Thromnambular skulls scattered throughout the world, one for each wish. They are marked with a roman numeral from 1 to 9 (I to IX), and must be done in ascending order. Each skull has an associated hint mission given by another NPC, which must be completed before the skull's mission can be activated. Upon completion of the hint mission, the NPC will give the player a clue as to the whereabouts of the skull. The first eight skull missions are regular missions. The final skull grants a unique set of armor and a backpack accessory. Thromnambular I * Mission level: 8 * Location: Bottom right corner of gated area, tucked behind a headstone * Mission objectives: ** Fight Joke-O-Lanterns for Joke-O'-Lantern Head ** Return to Thromnambular ** Fight Bloodsuckers for Bloodsucker Wing ** Return to Thromnambular ** Fight Spookas for Spooka's Tail *Return to Thromnambular *The Him Mission is called "Make A Wish." Thromnambular II * Mission level: 8 * Location: Northwest of Genius Grove behind a tree * Mission objectives: ** Enter the Sweet Revenge Infected Zone in Candy Cove ** Reach the Crow's Nest in 120 seconds ** Return to Thromnambular *The Billy Mission is called "Wish Upon A Wierdo." Thromnambular III * Mission level: 8 * Location: On top of the first building to the right upon entrance into the Infected Zone of Goat's Junk Yard * Mission objectives: ** Defeat the Scrap Scrappers for three Metal Scraps ** Return to Thromnambular ** Defeat the Scrap Tyrants for three Large Metal Scraps ** Return to Thromnambular *The Stickybeard Mission is called "Pirate's Wish." Thromnambular IV * Mission level: 16 * Location: Northeast of City Hall behind the Great Machine. * Mission objectives: ** Go to the Sunken Mall in Townsville Center for a party hat ** Return to Thromnambular in 300 seconds The Scotsman's Mission is called "A Wee Wish." Thromnambular V * Mission level: 18 * Location: Near the southeast corner outside of the Infected Zone near a lifeguard tower * Mission objectives: ** Defeat eight Squish Scalers ** Return to Thromnambular ** Retrieve Saltwater Taffy from the wharf ** Return to Thromnambular *The Grim Mission is called "Skullburned." Thromnambular VI * Mission level: 22 * Location: Near Fusion Numbuh One's fusion portal * Mission objectives: ** Defeat five Putrid Spawns ** Defeat six Oil Ogres ** Defeat seven Gear Goliaths ** Defeat eight Baleful Brutes ** Return to Thromnambular Thromnambular VII * Mission level: 23 * Location: On a rock near the zipline on top of the center plateau Near a Broad Canyon Creeper. * Mission objectives: ** Talk to Courage in Nowhere ** Defeat Fowl Foes for a Fowl Foe egg ** Return to Thromnambular before the egg hatches Thromnambular VIII * Mission level: 27 * Location: In the southwest corner on a ledge behind a hill with a crater * Mission objectives: ** Place three bananas in the Monkey Mountain Infected Zone ** Return to Thromnambular. Thromnambular IX * Mission level: 34 * Location: Northwest corner near the bridge to Fuse's Lair behind a rock * Mission objectives: ** Talk to Billy to obtain some kind of memorabilia for the skull ** Return to Thromnambular Category:Game Elements Category:NPCs Category:Characters